theairridegroupfandomcom-20200213-history
Poyo Ride
Poyo Ride is a person with no life who created The Air Ride Series and more things. Kirby Air Ride history Poyo Ride was inspired to make the rivalry between White Kirby and Blue Kirby when he was playing Air Ride at a cousin's house as White Kirby, and a CPU Blue Kirby had a piece. Despite Brown Kirby being his favorite Kirby, he used White Kirby as Blue Kirby's rival and main character since he was White Kirby, and shortly after White Kirby did become his favorite Kirby. Trivia Poyo Ride has had 2 planned avatars for his series, but both got cut. The first one was a chibi blade man made to look like Blade Man if he was in Mega Man Powered Up. The second one was a Blue Link. *Despite the fact he had a Blade Man avatar, Poyo Ride says for the whole time peroid he had that avatar, his favorite Mega Man 10 robot master was actually Pump Man. Nowadays, he still doesn't consider Blade Man his favorite, but he says he can't actually say which Mega Man 10 Robot Master is his favorite, saying they are all even, though he says it might be Solar Man. He also says Blade Man was not even in his top 20, making it weird that he picked Blade Man. *Poyo Ride also had some plans to make his avatar a Temmie. To your right is everything he finished so far. He's probabaly going to keep Throw Kirby. *He also goes as different Pokemon on discord. The following he has been are Abra (The main one that he was) Ho-oh, Lunala, Yveltal, Jolteon, Weavile, and Gengar. *He says he may make himself fighter kirby instead of throw kirby. While usually going by Poyo Ride on the internet, on Wikia, he goes by White Kirby, the name of the main character of TARS. This is because that account was made before Poyo decided to make his username Poyo Ride. His twitter handle is @RealPoyoRide He is a big fan of SMG4. His Mario Bloopers remind him of TARS, due to the amount of randomness in both, and they are funny to him. His favorites are the Freddy Sphagettrea trilogy, Derp TV:Super Happy Fun Fun Gameshow, Castle Royale, and Tubbie TV. Poyo Ride is quite an active commentor on Videos on Youtube. You might find one of them. Sometimes, in a video made by a youtuber, it is possible they will read/show Poyo Rides comment. Some examples are *Various GaMetal Remixes. *Part 83 of Pokemon Shuffle by LatiosAzurill *MegaMitch's update video on Dialga and Palkia's Loud Adventures His favorite video games are Kirby Air Ride and Smash Bros Brawl. His favorite swear word is Shit. His least favorite comic he made is comic 38. Runner ups are 2 and 173. Poyo Ride's favorite Copy Abilities are Tornado and Beetle. Gallery Rejects.png|Rejected Avatar number 1 Poyo Ride,.png|Rejected avatar number 2 Poyo ride and waddle dee.png|Poyo ride beating the S**t out of waddle dee Category:Kirbys Category:Real People Category:Pink Kirbys